


A Cozy Night

by BravoCube



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: A little comedy fic I wrote for TheArtistEntertainer. Truvius is being a brat, but Sumitra puts him in his place >: 3
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	A Cozy Night

It was a quiet day for Sumitra. A rainy day outside, warm inside his little reading room in the mansion they acquired. Just the way he liked it. Sumitra was really into his book. It was something odd for him. He normally couldn't get this absorbed into a book, but this one was good! A fantasy story with a new twist on the genre he hadn't seen before. A demon prince going to a new realm he hadn't seen. It was a fascinating premise for Sumitra.

It was a perfect day!

Then he felt it. The eyes of a certain annoyance staring at him. His eyes went so far upward they almost rolled back into his skull. A long sigh came out of him. That had become a reflex in this house. Everyone here was sigh worthy and to be honest? Deserving of far worse then that. Reluctantly he put the book down a little,eyes lidded in a bored expression.

There was Truvius on the other side of the sofa. Of course. The 5 year old of the Villany 101. He squinted as Truvius didn't break eye contact.

“Can I help you...?” Sumitra spoke first, breaking the silence. Damn it. He should have ignored Truvius. Why on earth did he always feel compelled to respond to the other? He squinted feeling a migraine coming on. Truvius's thoughts were a jumble, too hard to hear one of at a time, or block out. Subconsciously he moved backwards a bit as Truvius began to speak.

“I just realized something about you.” He said. He squinted as well. He seemed to almost be pouty. “You think you're way better than us, don't you Sumitra?”

Sumitra raised an eyebrow at that statement. They hadn't interacted at all today! He was just trying to have a nice quiet day at home. He hadn't said anything to anyone. “What makes you think that I am doing that?” Sumitra asked dry tone as usual.

Truvius shrugged. “Well whenever Vibsy is talking about plans you sit there and pretend you don't care! Or you just roll your eyes and fight him on it for some reason! You always read books, you never go outside, and you always talk all...overly..proper!” He puffed out his cheeks.

Sumitra didn't say a word for awhile. He bent his neck a little, chin pointing at his chest as he did. A look of disbelief on his face not even his normal stoicism could hide. “...What?” It was all that came to Sumitra to say. For once his mind went completely blank. He wished he could enjoy the moment if not for the utter stupidity!

“You know! Overly proper! Like...instead of can't you say cannot? You sound all high class or something! It's weird! Why are you trying to act like your smarter then us! Viberto hired you! He's the best person here!”

Sumitra blinked a few times, he couldn't believe he was hearing this. The others were still trying to push that narrative. He closed the book leaning forward a little bit. “I am smarter then you.” He said flatly but with a conviction behind it. “Everyone here has strengths...but intelligence and information is mine.”

Truvius leaned forward. “What's mine!?”

Sumitra smirked. “Shoe shopping.”  
Truvius growled standing up. His face completely red. “That's not fair! I'm smart! Totally smarter! I could blow you away with my smartness!”

Sumitra opened the book. He flipped through it for a bit and then pointed to a word deadpan expression on his face still. “What does that word mean?”

Truvius squinted at the page. He bit his lip and looked away..then back at Sumitra. Then at the carpet. He then looked out the window and gasped. “Oh my god what's that!?”

Sumitra turned his head to look. “What's wha-OOF”

Several pillows were thrown at Sumitra at once. Truvius ran away before Sumitra could recover.

“Hah! So much for dumb books when you don't have any street smarts! Checkmate gem boy!” He ran off smirking all the way. Sumitra growled in annoyance. Typical and true to his demon nature! He stood up and picked the pillows up.

Whatever. He would let him think he won...for now. In fact, knowing Truvius....

There was a screech and the sound of metal pots hitting tiles on the floor. The room even shook a bit. He watched a pot roll slowly out into the hall...and eventually clatter to the wooden floor of the hallway. Sumitra just laughed.

“Oh well~you tried.” Sumitra said loud enough to be heard. He shut the door and got back on the couch. Truvius could only groan in pain in response.

Ahh back to peace and quiet! Now, back to reading...


End file.
